


New Life

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Fluff, Points of View, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Begins from when Justin runs away to New York in season 1, four years later Brian meets Justin and the new life he leads...





	1. Chapter 1 - First meeting part II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian would never admit that he missed Justin. He missed his smile, his wit and intelligence, and his obvious adoration for him. He felt like he let the family down-Justin included- when he went to New York and didn’t find him. Justin had not used the credit card he stole and Brian was worried how Justin was living his life. Being Asshole #1 had it’s obligations. He didn’t have the luxury of showing that even after a year it disturbed him that no one had heard from the blonde twink, not even his mother. 

 

  **Three years later…**  


 

Brian had a meeting with a new soon to be employee. Since opening his own ad firm-Kinney Advertising- Brian had been one busy beaver. Hiring only the best and achieving only perfection. By the second year, Kinney Advertising had been the best ad firm in Pittsburg and it had a reputation even in New York. He’s been trying to land an ad man from New York for the last two months and had always missed meeting him. He was apparently the best being an ad executive as well as a graphics designer, and Brian wanted him. The only reason he’s pursuing him is that he knows the man should be made partner but he was being taken advantage off. According to his clients, Mr. Jay. T was humble and didn’t think he deserved to be partner yet. Brian decided to use this to his advantage. He could be partner in his agency and in turn make Kinney Advertising more renown. 

 

Brian adjusted his tie. He was actually nervous. He finally had an appointment with the elusive Mr. T. “I’m here to see Mr. T?”

 

The adorable brunette looked up and blushed. _An expected reaction_ , Brian thought. “Certainly Sir, your name please?”

   

“Brian Kinney.”

 

“Oh, you’re from Kinney Advertising. You’re here to lure Mr. T to Pittsburg and make him partner. About fucking time someone notice his abilities.” Brian was taken back by the assistance’s bluntness and was instantly reminded of Cynthia his own one-woman wonder. Brian merely smiled. “Mr. T, your two o clock is here to see you. Mr. Kinney from Kinney Advertising.”

 

“Thank you Darla.” Next thing Brian knew he was being ushered into Mr. T’s office, or should he say Mr. Taylor. Mr. Justin Taylor. Needless to say that Brian was floored. Justin-his Justin- was right in front of him. In a beautiful Brown Prada suit, lighter brown shirt, and a silk darker shade tie. He looked stunning. Brian didn’t realized his mouth was gaped open. “Mr. Kinney, a pleasure to meet you.” Justin walked to Brian, shook his hand and led him to a chair opposite his desk. “You wanted to discuss my moving to Pittsburg?”

 

A few seconds passed and Justin was worried about Mr. Kinney. He had a stun expression on his beautiful face. “Justin?” A croak finally disturbed the silence.

 

“Yes, Mr. Kinney. Are you alright? Would you like a glass of water?”

 

“Fuck the glass of water, Justin. What the fuck are you doing here?!”

 

“Mr. Kinney, I stress you to control your temper, or I will be forced to call security. Second, it was you as I recalled that asked for an appointment with me. Third, I’m living and working in New York, where else would I be if not here?” Brian looked into Justin’s face and saw something he didn’t before now. Confusion and annoyance, towards him. Did he really forget him after four years?  

 

“Justin, do you not remember me?” 

 

“Oh, god, did we meet before this? I’m sorry to inform you Mr. Kinney, I have no previous memory since my accident four years ago.” When the words left Justin’s mouth, Brian visible paled. Justin had an accident when he went to New York. That’s why he didn’t call. But then how-

 

“How do you remember your name then?”

 

“I had a sketch pad with me, my name was in it.”

 

“What about your things?”

 

“Mr. Kinney, I feel uncomfortable discussing my personal life with you. Would you like to enlighten me with your offer to work at Kinney Advertising here or shall we continue at a restaurant?”

 

Fuck, I have to get him to come work for me!

 

“How about we have dinner instead?”

 

“Of course. Please leave your contact number and the name of your hotel to my assistant. We’ll go to ‘Riquísimo’. I’ll pick you up tonight around seven? Is that alright with you?” 

 

“Yes, that’s fine.” Brian felt proud, now looking at a very professional Justin. Very much different to the youthful Justin he knew four years ago. Very sexy even. He felt the familiar tightness in his slacks.

 

“Great. I’ll see you tonight then.” Justin stood and shook the man’s hand that made him very uncomfortable in the pants as well as in the gut. He maintained his aloofness. He didn’t want to bombard the only person that claim to know him with questions.

 

 

As soon as Brian got to his hotel, he laid on the huge bed while the shock washes over him. _Sunshine is here. He’s a success. I’m going to get him to Pittsburg, kicking and screaming if I have to._ So Brian got to work. He pulled together a contract and made an irresistible offer to the young man he once knew. He also dressed carefully; wearing what he knew would drive Justin crazy with lust. A red silk button-down shirt, accompanied with black linen pants. He looked delicious if does say so himself. Patiently, he waited for his former lover to arrive.

 

Justin was in front of the hotel at seven sharp, looking absolutely divine. He wore an off-white linen shirt and dark brown leather pants. When Brian caught sight of the blonde beauty, he started to salivate. The new Justin had great fashion sense. “Mr. Kinney, shall we?” Justin led him to his Jeep, something like Brian had own four years ago. 

 

“Nice car.”

 

“I just felt familiar with it somehow. I had to buy it.” Brian smiled. At least some part of Justin’s old life was familiar to him.

 

At the restaurant, Brian grinned like a fool when he found that Justin’s appetite hadn’t changed. He still ate like a bottomless pit. “So how long have you worked at McKay’s?”

 

“About four years more or less,”

 

“So what degree do you have?” Brian knew Justin didn’t go to college. He didn’t even finished high school for fuck sake!

 

“I don’t have a degree. I sold a few sketches on the street, was noticed by Mr. McKay, and freelanced for a bit, and then I got a job at the art department. They decided I was good at my job, and I got the head of the Art Department position. Then there was an account I worked on and at the day of the pitch, the ad exec didn’t show. The client was from Europe and I was the only other person who knew anything about the pitch. One thing led to another, and here I am.” Brian took note that Justin was very much at ease talking about his non-existence degree. “If you’ve changed you mind about the job because of the absence of my degree-”

 

Justin was retreating and that wasn’t a good sign. “No, that’s not it. Some of the idiots I had work for me had degrees but didn’t know what the fuck they were doing. You on the other hand, have no training whatsoever and yet have produced many successes at McKay’s. I admire that.” Brian was suddenly blinded by Justin’s sunshine smile. His heart skipped a beat. “So, back to the offer, I’m making you partner. You will have 40% shares of Kinney Advertising and I will have 50%. The other 10% belongs to my son. In the time of three years, I’ll sell 5% to you, making us equal partners. I own majority so as to make sure the direction of the company remains. You will receive an increase of 15% from your current monthly income and 10% commission of every account you land.”

 

Justin was nodding. Brian didn’t know whether he understood or was interested, and the suspense was killing him. “I’ll need time to move to Pittsburg. I intend on purchasing an apartment or loft, but I’ve never been there. I’ll need at least a month to settle that.”

 

It was Brian’s turn to nod. “If you like, I could help with the home purchasing. The loft under mine is vacant; it has great lighting, big space, and it’s close to the office. Since you don’t remember living there before the accident.” Brian ignored the fact Justin said he hadn’t been to Pittsburg.  Justin must have caught what he said because he frowned.

 

“Mr. Kinney,”

 

“Brian, please”

 

“Brian, how is it that we come to know each other?”

 

“Well, we’re friends. We met in Pittsburg, about four years ago, a few months before you left for New York.”

 

“So, you’re saying I use to live in Pittsburg.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I think I shouldn’t take your offer then.”

 

“Why?”

 

“There must be a reason why I left for New York. Maybe I was running from something. You said I’m your friend, do you know why I came here?” Brian bit his bottom lip. If Justin knew that he ran because of him, he might never come back. Fuck!

 

“Er, I- We weren’t very close. But there were people you were close to like your mom, Daphne your best friend, Lindsay and Melanie, Gus my son, Deb your surrogate mom, Emmett, your other close friend. You have lots of those.”

 

Justin huffed. “Is that so? Then why was I in a hospital alone? Why was I in New York alone? I was only seventeen. If we’re so fucking close, why didn’t anyone of them look for me?”

 

“Alright. I’ll tell you. We fucked. A lot. And you thought we were a couple. Which we weren’t. Your dad got mad when he found out you ‘re gay and kicked you out. You had no place to stay, so I let you stay with me, temporarily. Then you went out one day and didn’t lock the door, and my loft was burglarized. I got pissed and kicked you out. You had to go all drama princess mode, steal my credit card, and leave for New York. I went to look for you, but the card was used by someone else.” Brian let a huge sigh out. He didn’t want to tell Justin in the offhand he would get pissed and not accept the offer. Justin was however already planning on not accepting, so the truth wouldn’t affect any. 

 

Justin leaned back into his chair. He looked as if in deep thought, and the silence was killing Brian. “Wow,” was all Justin said for sometime. “I think if I wrote my memoirs, I could be fucking rich.” Brian eyed the young man before him. He showed no emotion of anger, annoyance, or anything. He was blank. “Could you quit staring at me like that?” Justin looked at Brian. They locked eyes and Brian couldn’t believe that he didn’t see lust in the blonde’s eyes. It was surreal. “I accept the offer,” Brian was so relieved, he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Based on one contingent,” shit I knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

 

“What is it?”

 

“That no one approaches me and try to make me remember who I was before and the people in my life then. Everyone of them, except my mother. I can be their new friend, but that’s it. I don’t want to know my life before this.” Fuck! Well first I have to get him to Pittsburg, then try to force his former life down his throat. Brian didn’t want to admit that he missed the adoration the young blonde had for him before the accident and that sparkle he had when Brian did something for him. 

 

“I guess that’s settled then. I’ll go back to Pittsburg, get the loft, and warn the folks, while you sign the contract, resign from McKay’s, and pack to move.” Brian paid the check, but not before some fighting over it. 

 

Justin dropped Brian in front of his hotel. The tightness he felt in his pants was unbearable. He has to have him now. “Hey, Justin, wanna come up?”

 

“I don’t think so. We’re going to be working together. I don’t want it to get uncomfortable between us. We’ll see each other soon. Bye.” Brian reluctantly got out of the jeep and watch Justin drive off. He’s not use to the new Justin. Brian vows to thaw the ice around the blonde’s heart. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Brian's competition

Justin didn’t know how to hand his resignation letter to Mr. McKay. After all the man has done for him, he couldn’t just up and leave. His desire to know his life before New York was piqued by the arrival of his ‘old friend’. He still did not know what to make of this Brian Kinney. He obviously did not know who Justin was when he asked for the meeting. The beautiful man’s features showed shock and Justin could swear he saw a glimmer of relief. 

 

He thumbs the edge of the envelope in his hands. Mr. McKay was a good man. He would understand. With that, he knocked on the grey door and entered. 

 

“Ah, Justin. What brings you to my office this morning?” Samuel McKay smiled, straightening his tie. The man is in his early forties and still has his distinguished good looks. Head full of jet-black hair, speckled only slightly with silver. Eyes, emerald green filled with life and haunted by experience. He is tall, lean, muscled with the effects of routine morning workouts. There are more than good looks that makes Sam appealing. He had been a success from the beginning and even more so now. 

 

However, in all his wealth and prosper, he was incredibly lonely. Something he only realized after his serendipity meeting with the blue-eyed blonde angel before him. Ignorance is bliss. The young man had so much, is so much, he wanted to take him and hide him from the world, keep him for himself. He had seen him on the street. The boy was selling drawings; offer to draw a portrait for twenty dollars. Sam had felt a tug at his heart. There he was, pocket full of cash, and the boy was going hungry with no place to stay. He could tell. The boy looked tired and dirty. So he sat down and handed fifty for the boy to draw him. The whole time, Sam was entranced by the blonde. The look of concentration in the blue eyes was enchanting. He felt another tug at his heart, though this was not caused by sympathy. It had been awhile since he was attracted to someone, that the feeling felt foreign to him. When the boy was done, he stared at the sketch that was handed to him. The young artist had captured him. In every sense of the word. 

 

“Sam, I just wanted to give you this,” Justin placed the white envelope on the big glass table, “and to tell you, how grateful I am for everything you’ve done for me in the last few years. I wouldn’t have gone far without you.” Sam took the envelope in his hands and his stomach clenched. He didn’t have to open the letter to know what it would read.

 

They have been friends for almost four years and Sam still had not the courage to ask the young man out. He just did not know how. Now he’s about to lose him forever. He couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t be successful if he didn’t have a set of balls to be proud of too. “So where are you going?” He asked the blonde, as calm as his words were, his heart was beating hard against his chest that he half suspected Justin to have heard it. 

 

“Pittsburgh. An old friend offered me a job there. It was my hometown.” Of course. Sam knew of the ‘old friend’. Brian Kinney, as soon as the man had shown an interest in Justin, Sam had found any information he has on him. Including his relationship with Justin. Having an obscene amount of money can come in handy some times. When Sam found out about the young man’s fate in the accident, he had looked for Justin’s past. He knew everything about the blonde. 

 

“Your hometown? Feeling home sick Justin? I thought you didn’t want to know your past.” His tone was kind, understanding. They were friends after all.

 

“I don’t. I just want to know what made me leave, what I gave up to come here. I need to know.” Sam nodded in comprehension. 

 

“Pittsburgh, huh? I guess I’ll be traveling there often then.” Justin looked up in surprise. “Justin, you can’t tell me you don’t notice my feelings for you?” The blonde was speechless. He never thought that a man like Sam could ever entertain feelings for a person like him. “Before you leave I need to know if you have a place for me in your heart, not as a friend, but something more.” 

 

Sam got out of his chair and stood in front of Justin, who was slightly agape since the early confession. He cleared his throat and stared at the man. “Why me, Sam? You can have anyone you want.” 

 

Sam looked into the younger man’s eyes. “And I want you.” He didn’t say anything else. He leaned down his head so close to Justin’s that their lips were almost touching. Almost, but not quite. He was silently seeking permission, not wanting to scare the blonde. 

 

Justin wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. A part of him wanted to run screaming like a little girl. It had been awhile since he’d been with _anyone_. But another part of him wanted to press his lips to the older man’s, tear his clothes off, and make mad passionate love right there on the $4000 table. It had been _too long_ since he’d been with anyone. He opted for looking into his eyes, searching for what, he did not know. But when he saw the emerald orbs so vulnerable and susceptible to hurt, Sam had never looked more beautiful. Justin’s hand found it’s way to the back of his neck and pulled him into the kiss the business man have been waiting for.

 

Their tongues caressed softly, both just enjoying the moment. Sam was in heaven. Justin taste like vanilla and his body pressed up against him feels so good. For Justin it was good, but in his mind, he was seeking for something else. Nonetheless it was good. They broke apart and Sam’s forehead touches his, they were breathing the same air. “So when are you booking that flight to Pittsburgh?” Sam’s eyes shone and Justin felt his heart melt. It might not be what his head was looking for, but it’s all he has, and it’s not too shabby. 

 

 

***

 

Justin was packing up his things from the office when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID any he didn’t recognized the number. “Taylor.” His voice finds uncertainty.

 

“Justin, it’s Brian.” Brian paused when he didn’t hear anything from the other end. “Hello?”

 

“I’m here. Just packing. Did you want something?” Justin felt a bit bad for being rude but his head was preoccupied with thoughts about the big move.

 

Brian was again taken aback by Justin’s cold shoulder towards him. He knew he wasn’t like that to everyone, he had heard him talk to his secretary, and the waiter at the restaurant. It seemed that something about him sets the younger man off. “I just wanted to tell you I got the loft under mine, I took some pictures. I’ll email them to you and the tenant agreement.” 

 

Justin sighed with relief. At least something was done. Now he feels really bad for being rude to Brian. “Thank you Brian. I’m just swamped with the packing and everything. And I haven’t had lunch, so the snap before wasn’t about you. You just got the shit end of the stick. Sorry.” Brian smiled listening to Justin babble. If he didn’t know any better, Justin sounded exactly like the seventeen year old virgin he had picked up that night. Too bad he knew better.

 

“It’s alright. If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know. By the way, I got your contract you couriered. So far you’re covered legally if you ever want to sue me.” He joked mirthlessly.  

 

Justin chuckled. “My first thing to do working at a new company-sue the boss. Guess I can check that box off.” He felt so at ease with the man he hardly know. There was just something about the brunette that makes him feel protected. He didn’t have that here. He was so fucking jumpy. He didn’t now anyone, hell, he barely knew himself! But being around Brian felt like he knew so much about the older man. Like at the restaurant, when the waiter had asked for Brian’s drink, he had to bite his tongue so he didn’t say ‘Merlot’; it goes better with the rare steak he was _gonna_ order.

 

Brian was glad they were making good progress. He cleared his throat, “Erm, I guess I’ll see you when you get here.” 

 

Justin was disappointed. He knew he shouldn’t be but he wanted to talk to Brian more. He finally feels like he has a friend. “Yeah, see you then.” He flipped his phone off.

 

***

 

 

A knock disrupted Justin’s packing. “Justin, what’s going on?” Matthew, his first client asked, nearing the young man.

 

“I’m moving. To Pittsburgh” 

 

“What the fuck’s in Pittsburgh?”

 

“My family” Matt and Justin had been friends from the start. They shared the same brilliance for such youthful people. 

 

“I thought you didn’t want to look for them?” Matt frowned. He liked Justin. The young man was smart, sexy, beautiful, and fucked up. Something Matt thought he could fix so he comes out looking like prince charming. Guess not.

 

“I don’t. They looked for me. Or _he_ did.” Matt noticed Justin’s hesitance. This ‘he’ his friend was referring to must be bothering the blonde.

 

“He?” Mat managed to stop the jealousy from seeping out from his voice. He appeared calm and collected.

 

“Brian Kinney. The guy I told you about.” Matt was relieved he didn’t see anything but confusion when he said the man’s name.

 

“The guy that’s been trying to pull you out to work at his company? What was the name again, - Kinney Advertising?”  

 

“Yeah, truth is I really wanted to leave. New York’s too busy for my taste. And it’s always felt foreign to me. Now I know why. I’m from Pittsburgh.” Justin grins ruefully. 

 

Matt shrugs and could help but blurt out an offer. “Guess if New York is too busy then LA is out of the question. Because if-”

 

“Matt,” Justin cuts his train of thought. “I just want to lay low for awhile. Last few years have been hectic. I kept myself busy so I don’t try to remember my past. Now my past caught up with me. I have to go with the flow and see where I end up.” Justin placed the last file into the last opened box.  

 

I half sit half stand by his desk and fiddle with his nameplate. “Guess you’re ready to go?” He puts it down. “Maybe I can visit you sometime?” Gone the cocky businessman he learned to be, and a shy blush crept on his face.

 

Justin smiled at the man. Matt was good looking, and he knew the man wanted him. But he swore not to mix business with pleasure, so the red head was a no-go. He sat beside him and nudged his shoulder with his playfully. “You’re still my number one client. Unless you wanna stay here”

 

Matt smiled brilliantly. “Better get the legal papers then, wouldn’t want to lose my best ad man.” Or my best chance at happiness, Matt thought to himself.

 

 

***

 

Brian walked into the diner. He had called everyone there to explain the situation with little boy lost. Only he wasn’t so little anymore. Nor was he a boy.

 

“Brian! Over here!” Brian rolled his eyes. As if, he could have missed his best friend along with the others. Their booth was over flowing with food platters and the people eating it were let us just say ‘one of a kind’.

 

“Hello loser” He slide in beside Mikey and stole a fry from his over flowing plate. 

 

 

Ted rolled his eyes, knowing the man was talking about him. Working for Brian has not changed much of his opinion about the man. To the accountant, the stud of Liberty Avenue was still a narcissistic asshole, only now he knows he works hard and how much the man has in his bank, right down the last cent. “What did you call us here for? Melanie and Lindsay said they have to send Gus to day care first, so their gonna be a little late.

 

“Deb!” He shouted at the end of the diner, where a big woman with a bright red wig stood taking queers’ orders. “Get me some coffee!”

 

Debbie smacked her gum and brought the Armani wearing man his coffee. “And sit the fuck down.” He said with much affection. Well, as much his voice permits. “I found Justin.”


	3. Chapter 3 - Moving, moving, moved!

  
Author's notes: This chapter is not so interesting as was the last two...but now that Justin's in Pittsburgh, things will start to heat up...plz review!!  


* * *

Justin looked around his apartment. He spent a lot of time here working. Hell, he spent all his time working, no matter where he was. Work was all he had. “Guess not anymore,” He mumbled to himself. He constantly had to remind himself that he has family, he just haven’t met them yet.

 

Whenever he had time, or a moment to think, he always would think about how he was _before_. How he dressed, how he acted, how he used to think. He doesn’t have friends now, but he often wondered if he did. _Back then_. If he had many friends, if they chatted with him on lazy Sunday afternoons doing brunch, or if they went last minute shopping before Christmas, or if they cried of his shoulder when something bothered them. He figured he would have been a good friend. He thinks. 

 

He’s scared shitless about the moving. Afraid that what he finds might differ from what he was looking for. But he knows he won’t be able to move on, to be a good friend to someone, or a caring brother/son to his family, or a loving man to his lover. 

 

He needs to know what he was, what he had to understand what he is, and get what he wants. A puzzle to solve, and hopefully with the help of Mr. Kinney, it will be.   

 

 

***

 

 

The table went silent. Debbie was silent. Brian waited for a reaction. Michael gave one. “Where?” His voice filled with questions but only one came out. He knew how worried his mother had been of the welfare of the kid that had tugged at her heart, and frankly, he had been worried himself. After all, he was just seventeen.

 

Brian sipped a bit of his bitter hot coffee before answering. “In New York. He’s the new employee at Kinnetic.” He made a gesture towards Ted. “The one we’ve been after for the last few months.”

 

Ted’s eyes went wide as saucers, a sign of comprehension. He knew whom Brian was referring to. The brilliant ad man/art director Brian planned to make partner. “Justin is McKay’s _Jay T_?!”

 

Brian sipped his coffee again. Not because it was good, just something to keep his hand and mouth busy. Keeping him grounded. “Yup. Jay T is also known as Mr. Justin Taylor. All grown up. And making ads.”

 

“You called Jennifer?” Debbie finally found her voice. She had grown close to Justin’s mother, having shared the same affection towards the young man.  

 

“Yeah, she’s on her way here.” Now how the fuck was he gonna tell the woman that her pride and joy doesn’t remember anything about his mother, his life before. She’d perceive it as his fault. Most probably it was. At least a little.

 

“So, when is he coming back?” Emmett was also close to Justin. Not as close as Daphne had been-whom he tried contacting but got her voice mail-but they were considered good friends. 

 

With his coffee finished, Brian started to fidget. “In a couple of days. He needed to pack and shit.” 

 

A frown colored Debbie’s face. “Does he need a place to stay? He can stay with me and Vic.” Always the concerned mother.  

Ted snorted. “Deb, the boy’s a man now. He makes money. He’ll be getting a nice place of his own.” Ted being the accountant of Brian’s company knew just how much young Justin was making.

 

Brian nodded sharply. “Yeah I got him the place under mine.” The gang took a moment to process that. “I’ll be just a floor away if he needs to acquaint himself with the Pitts since he’s never been here.” Brian threw the last one in for good measure. 

 

All threw confused glances around and Debbie was the one to finally ask what they were dying to know. “What the fuck are you talking about?” She has the ‘don’t-fuck-with-me’ tone that she often used when he was fifteen and sneaking pot into Mikey’s room. Brian hates that tone.

 

“Justin was in an accident. He has severe memory loss. He doesn’t remember anything much.” Brian said as fast as possible so it hurt less or something, not realizing that Jennifer was standing behind him, having heard every word.

 

 

***

 

His cell rang and brought Justin back from his daydream. He cleared his throat and contemplated awhile before answering the phone. “Taylor,” He was tired from the packing but also excited about the move that he couldn’t close his eyes. 

 

“Justin, hey” the voice was soft and soothing. He knew instantly who it was.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” He matched his tone to the caller’s. Justin didn’t really know how to answer personal calls, as for the last few years-hell the only years he remembers living-the only calls he answered were business and office related.

 

“Nothing much. What are you doing?” The calm male voice called disrupting his train of thoughts.

 

“I’m lying down a while. I just finished packing. I’m kinda tired, but I’m too excited to sleep.” He huffed a chuckle, as did the man on the other side of the phone. 

 

“So how are you getting to Pittsburgh?” The voice now coated with concern, and curiosity.

 

“I’m driving my jeep. I’ll take what I can in it, and the rest I’ll have them shipped with my furniture.” Justin played with the ends of his hair. This was definitely virgin territory for him. Talking on the phone about nothing in the middle of the day.  

 

“Hmm. When are you leaving?”

 

“Maybe tomorrow or the day after. Everything is pretty much set.” Justin sighed heavily.

 

“Are you nervous about meeting the family?” Justin smiled softly, forgetting that they’re on the phone and the man couldn’t see him. He was just touched that he was concern and could detect his nerves. 

 

“Yeah. I mean what if I don’t like them, or worse what if they don’t like the new me?” It was rhetorical but Justin expected something from the man, reassurance perhaps.

 

“You’ll never know if you don’t meet them. Getting use to something new takes time.” Justin smiled wider this time. He felt better, almost confident. 

 

“That’s good advice.” Justin heard a sweet laugh from the other end of the line.

 

“Yes, I’m told I’m very wise.” Justin laughed; glad he opted to pick up his phone.

 

“And also very modest.”

 

“False humility does nothing for the heart. So,”

 

“So,”

 

“I’ve got to get back to work, lunch break is over.” 

 

“Yeah.” Justin was slightly disappointed, not wanting to hang up yet. “Hey, Sam?”

 

“Yes, Justin?” The hopeful tone pulled at Justin’s heart and the nervousness he felt about asking the man out evaporated.

 

“Wanna go have dinner tonight? I mean if you’re not busy?”

 

Justin could almost hear the smile. “Yeah. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’ll see you later”

 

“Yeah.” About to hang up, Justin remembered something. “Wait, don’t you need my address?”

 

“Justin, I use to be your boss and I have a crush on you. I know where you live, my precious.” He whispered the last sentence in a creepy stalker tone that made the blonde laugh.

 

“Bye, Sam.”

 

He laughed. “Bye.”

 

 

***

 

 

Jennifer stared at the man her son claimed to love. She felt like the world fell out under her. Her baby boy had been all alone for four years, and he couldn’t even remember anything. Not, his family, his friends, not even himself. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. “My baby won’t remember me will he?” She already knew the answer to that question. But she needed someone to tell her that everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn’t. She needed a lie. 

 

Brian looked the trembling woman in the eye. He won’t lie to her, and won’t give her false hope. “No, he won’t. But we’ll make new memories for him to keep. Better ones.”

 

Jennifer now knew why the beautiful man in front of her is an ad exec. And a good one at that. He knew just what she needed to hear, even if she herself didn’t. She smiled softly at him and for a spilt second she saw him uncomfortable with the silent thanks she gave him. 

 

The gang went back to work, as did Debbie, while Jennifer stayed at the diner with a teacup in her hands. Just something to fiddle with so she doesn’t lose it. Her son was coming home. He may not remember her, but Brian was right. They would make new memories for him. Ones that will remind him that he has family and he is loved.   

 

 

***

 

 

They meet for dinner and it was uneventful. It was at a beautiful French restaurant where Justin kept looking at the ceilings, the artist in him itched to sketch the perfect architecture. The ambiance was romantic, candlelights and soft music. 

 

Truthfully, Justin did not know what to expect, he hadn’t ever been on a date. At least not that he remembered. He kept talking about work and continuously silenced by Sam’s soft smile. Sam took his cold hand in his own warm ones and leaned in to whisper to Justin. “Relax, just enjoy.” Justin took his advice and the rest of the evening turned quiet but comfortable between the two men. 

 

They shared smiles and fed each other forkful of their delectable food. At the end of the evening, Sam walked him back to his apartment and gave a gentle kiss on his frozen lips. It warmed him. They said their goodnights and Sam left with a big smile on his face.

 

In Justin’s head, it was a beautiful evening. Just not, perfect. But he didn’t know what perfect would entail. So what was wrong?

 

 

***

 

 

It was Saturday afternoon when Justin got into his jeep. There were three boxes at the back, and a truck behind his jeep carrying his furniture and the rest of his goods. He brush out the crinkles from his maroon shirt and smoothed his jeans. He put on his black Armani sunglasses and started driving to his destination, with the truck following close behind. 

 

He had the walls in his new loft painted dark red, and got a cleaning lady to sterilize the place. He also called up the super to make sure the heater, air-conditioning, and landline were working. He didn’t want to be busy cleaning or fixing anything when he had to start work on Monday. He figured tomorrow-Sunday- he could relax and maybe venture into Pittsburgh and familiarize himself with the place he called home four years ago and would again. His nerves had calmed upon talking to Sam and after Brian reassured that, the ‘family’ would only see him when he was ready. 

 

Brian. He had called his ‘friend’ and told him he was driving to Pittsburgh today. He sounded groggy. Somehow, the sound of his voice like that made Justin feel comforted. He doesn’t know why. It bothers him. But he remembers the relationship he had with Brian that they-as the ad exec so eloquently put it- fucked. So maybe he was used to a sleepy Brian. Maybe even liked it as apposed to his ‘I-ooze-of-confidence-and brilliance’. He doesn’t know. He hoped to find out.

 

 

***

 

 

Brian kept glancing at the clock on the wall, as he didn’t wear one on his wrist. He figured that if he were important enough, people would wait. He did, and they did. Today however was different. It was Saturday and Justin was coming. He had called this morning-well barely morning; it was actually noon- saying he was coming today. He knew it would take the blonde at least five hours to get here. Yet he got out of his warm bed, showered then got dressed, ate breakfast-drank Guava juice-, and saw that barely and hour had past. 

 

He tried to make himself busy with work, anything on accounts he hadn’t settled yet. Again, he looked at the clock. Half and hour had flown y. Brian was slowly starting to go insane. He had never waited for anyone. People waited for him. He tapped his foot, smoked two cigarettes, thought about the old Justin. The one that adored him. Practically worshipped the ground he walked on. He looked at the clock again. Three hours had passed. Guess it was true what they said; time flies by when you’re having fun. 

 

 

***

 

 

Justin reached Tremont Street. He had to stop by for directions three times before getting here. He was exhausted. He didn’t call Brian to tell him he had reached. He got out of his tired jeep, went up the elevator to his floor, and tried out the keys the realtor had couriered him. 

 

His new home. It was great. The walls painted exactly the way he had instructed, and everything was clean. He went back down and the moving men were already unloading his things. In between moving in, carrying boxes and dodging furniture, Brian came down to greet him. He stood by and watched the young man struggle with a heavy box. Brian raised an eyebrow when Justin looked at him for help. His look clearly said ‘Are you fucking kidding? I just had a manicure!’ Justin rolled his eyes and it felt familiar to him. The silent banter that they had. He shook his head.

 

Everything was moved safely into his new place. It looked like a tornado had hit it, with boxes everywhere and the furniture not yet in the order he wanted. Yet he felt comfortable. At easy. Something he didn’t feel in New York at his old apartment. Brian’s words rang in his ears even after the beautiful man had left him to prop up his new quarters. “Welcome home,” he had whispered. And Justin liked the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4 - Adjusting to life in the Pitts

  
Author's notes:

sorry for the delay...no ideas on how the story should go...If you guys have any ideas, please email [me...abbyreeza@gmail.com...thanks](mailto:me...abbyreeza@gmail.com...thanks)!

* * *

Sunday morning came and Justin heard the loud pounding on his door. Seemed that someone wanted in. He groggily got out of his four-poster bed and crossed to the offending door, stepping over some unpacked boxes. 

 

He slid the door open and found Brian on the other side of the threshold, looking charming in a Dolce & Gabbana white shirt over a black wifebeater, and a pair of washed out Diesel jeans. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of it and focused on his uninvited guest. 

 

Brian smirked. He planned to help Justin with settling into the loft today. Justin opened the door looking tired, grumpy, and utterly adorable with his hair sticking out in every direction and droopy eyes, wearing sweats and a very large tee. He wanted to touch his ex lover, remembering that last time he saw the boy like this he had his mouth on the blonde’s cock and the boy was moaning in pleasure.  He shook his head of past memories and expertly maneuvered himself into the loft. 

 

Justin was freaked out by this sudden intrusion but he supposed that since Brian is now technically his friend, he’d have to tolerate the brunette. “Why don’t you come in,” sarcasm dripping on every word.

 

“Thanks,” Brian smirked again. “Do you know what time it is? Why the fuck are you still in bed?” Justin raised his eyebrow not used to someone questioning him of his bed hours. He figured it was another friend thing he’ll need to learn about. #32 – Annoy your friend in the morning with questions that does not concern you. Check.

 

“Do you know how tired I am? I drove five hours from New York, I carried boxes that weigh a ton, my back is killing me, and I don’t even want to think about the unpacking that I’ll have to do today because work starts tomorrow. I think I’m entitled to sleep a little while longer.” Justin huffed and Brian couldn’t help but bark a laugh. The old Justin is not gone, just buried for a while. Just needs some digging. 

 

“I know, that’s why I’m here. I’m gonna help you with unpacking.” Brian moved a little closer to Justin. In a low sultry voice he said, “But nothing comes for free,” Again he moved closer until their chest were almost touching, “You’ll have to,” Justin looked the hazel eyes and felt his knees go weak for a second. It was familiar, this feeling of being close to the man that smelled of…something. A good something! A _goooooooood_ something. Brian leaned in and Justin gulped rather loudly. “Buy me dinner.” He felt like a fool. He grinned nonetheless. This teasing thing, he liked it. He left Brian and went to the bathroom, wondering if this was what having friends were like, spending time with them on Sundays. Whatever it was, Justin sure would like to find out.

 

Justin finished his shower and came out all squeaky clean, wearing a dark Versace jeans and powder blue buttoned down cotton shirt. He found Brian on his black leather sofa, nursing a cool beer. “I see you made yourself at home,” he confronted the man that looked excessively comfortable in his living room. Brian smirked, all the while his eyes raking the blonde’s body. He looked delicious. “Have you eaten?” Beer on an empty stomach was not a good thing. Brian shook his head. “How ‘bout I buy you breakfast instead? I’m starving.” 

 

Brian nodded. He knew they couldn’t go to the diner, It was too early to meet everyone. Justin needed to settle in first. So they went to Jean Perrier instead, a French bistro where they serve alcohol with breakfast.

 

They took Justin’s jeep and drove to Jean Perrier. By the time they got there, it was nine in the morning, and tables were decreasing, they got one outside, overlooking a fountain. It was nice. Brian usually spent Sunday mornings at the gym with Mikey and the gang. The diner afterwards for an unhealthy brunch, and of course followed by dinner at Debbie’s. 

 

Justin grabbed the Sunday papers and began reading. Brian cleared his throat. “So, hmm, was it hard for you to leave New York?”

 

Justin eyes tare away from the paper and looked at Brian who was staring at him expectantly. “No. I didn’t have friends, I practically work seven days a week, I’m not dating anyone, so it wasn’t like I was leaving anything behind other than my job and even then, I’m taking my clients with me.” He shrugged and went back to his papers. 

 

They talked about mindless things during breakfast. They pointed out what was wrong with other people’s ads and talked about how they could improve them. Brian never spent time with anyone from the office because he’d be inclined to talk about work, something he wanted to escape when he was away from the office. With Justin, work seemed more interesting, dynamic, and it’s something they had in common.   

 

Breakfast went on to lunch, but neither was hungry enough for more food. They went back to Justin’s place and unpacked the boxes. They spent the day with unwrapping bubble wrap and straightening out Justin’s things. It was around nine that Brian announced he wanted to go out and asked if Justin had wanted to accompany him. Justin declined under the false pretense of being tired. In actuality, Justin was overwhelmed. He had too much of Brian for today and he needed sometime alone. The blonde had a great time today even if he stayed at home with a friend. It was new, interesting.  

  

***

**Monday**

Justin woke especially early today. He had forgotten to ask Brian where the office was and what time he’s expected to come in for work. So he got up, showered, dress himself in a dark grey Valentino suit with an off-white shirt and a black silk tie. He carefully mussed with his hair. When he was done, he studied himself in the floor length mirror. He looked good. He went into the kitchen and prepared himself some breakfast. Eating the sandwich he made, alternating drinking his coffee, he made a mental list of things he’ll do when he got to the office. His assistant had insisted on following him here, saying that she couldn’t work for anyone else after getting used to him. He shrugged at her, inwardly was glad not needing to train a new assistant. 

 

He sighed heavily thinking about the art department he had left behind. They were great, hand picked and tortured by himself to perfection. Now he had to start the process all over again. He remembered one of his artists had cried when he told her to pack up and leave for doing her job poorly. It wasn’t that bad-now that he considered it-he just expected more. 

 

The elevator moved and snapped Justin out of his thoughts. Then the knock came and Justin hurriedly opened the door. He was suddenly attracted to the man before him. Brian wore a dark brown suit-Armani of course- with a matching tie. Seemed that he had the same reaction as Brian did, they were silent several moments.

 

Brian cleared his throat. He wasn’t shocked. He’d seen Justin in a suit before. It was just that the suit seemed to have been made especially for him, as he cannot imagine anyone looking half as good as he does in it. 

 

Justin checked his Patik Phillipe watch. It showed a quarter to eight. “Good morning, had a good night?” he said with a smile.

 

Brian smiled too thinking about his midnight fuck with god knows whom but he looked suspiciously like a blonde twink. “Had worse before, can’t complain. Ready?” 

 

They left the building and got into their respective cars. Justin followed behind Brian’s corvette and tried to memorize the roads, for his journey tomorrow. Brian usually had breakfast at the diner, but decided to forego that this morning on account of Justin. He figured Justin will meet the family one by one, starting with Theodore. They’d have to work together so it made sense that he met Ted first. 

 

They parked the car in front of the old bathhouse that has now become ‘Kinney Advertising’.  Brian thought about changing the name of the company seeing as Justin was now partner. He’ll have to talk to Justin about that. They walked in the building together and got confused glances from employees. Of course they were all wondering who Justin was. Cynthia and Ted knew but they kept at their cubicles, not wanting to get yelled at. 

 

Brian led Justin to his office. Their offices are adjoined to each other’s as well as to the conference room. Brian spent a good part of the morning giving Justin papers to sign and showing him around the office. At noon, all employees were introduced to Justin and by the time lunch rolled around everything was pretty much normal. Justin had settle into his office, looking at several boards, making calls for his old clients. 

 

Justin was glad that he was finally at work. This was what he did best. He briefed his assistant on his old client list and asked her to make transfer papers, so they were covered legally. He sketched a couple of boards and told the art department the way he wanted it done. 

 

Brian was keeping an eye on Justin, or rather, Cynthia was, and he found that the young man was adjusting very nicely. He had met everyone, he didn’t give the vibe of mean boss like Brian does, he was well mannered but firm. Like he wanted them to know he was in charge, even though he was polite enough to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. 

 

When Ted was introduced to Justin, he couldn’t help but gape. This was Justin? The twink that followed Brian around for months? Fuck. He looked hot. He was always hot, but now he was hotter. He looked like a man ready for action. Kind of like Brian. Ted wondered if subconsciously Brian was the role model Justin picked, even if he couldn’t remember him. Justin talked with purpose, doesn’t ask people to do things, expect them to do it. It was like walking sex. Ted got a hard on just from watching him. “Careful, you’re leaving a puddle of drool at his feet.” Speak of the devil. Brian/Lucifer. 

 

“He’s different,” Ted pointed out, trying to make Brian forget that he was harboring sexual thought about his ex twink. 

 

Brian leaned on his desk and stare at the movement of the blonde man talking to the art department from the corner of his eye. “He’s fucking brilliant. Take him out to lunch.”

 

Ted looked at Brian and try to get a feel of what his boss wants from this absurd request. “Huh?” Brilliant deduction Ted. He mentally smacked himself.

 

“You’re his friend, or something. I want him to meet everyone slowly. Don’t want to bombard him. So take him out to lunch. Somewhere _other_ than the diner.” With that, Brian left him thinking how to approach the new partner.

  

***

 

Justin was looking at a new account and putting some ideas down when a knock broke his concentration. Annoyed, he looked up from the papers on his desk and saw Ted. Brian told him that they were semi friends back then. He motioned for the older man to enter his office. “Hi, Ted. What can I do for you?” Normally, Justin would be pissed for the disturbance, but since it’s an old friend, he welcomed it.

 

“Hey, Justin.” 

 

Justin looked at the man expectantly. “So…?”

 

“So, it’s lunch time.”

 

“Indeed it is.”

 

“So wanna go for lunch?”

 

“Not really hungry, but thanks.”

 

Ted looked at his feet, not knowing how to continue. He saw the pile of papers stacked on the blonde’s desk. “Need some help with those?”

 

Justin stared blankly at Ted. Obviously, the man wants to spend some time with him. “Sure.” Ted took the seat opposite Justin’s and began going through the papers.

 

It was close to six when Ted left Justin’s office. “Hey, a bunch of us go to Woody’s then Babylon after work. You wanna join us? Just us friends.” Ted had asked before leaving.

 

“I’m okay, you go ahead.” While they had spent some time earlier getting comfortable with each other, Justin’s still not ready to meet the rest of his ‘friends’. Time will tell.    


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting your friends and family for the first time

Justin had been procrastinating meeting the family. He worked himself to the state of exhaustion every day, dreading that if he had a moment to spare, he’ll have to see the people that claimed to love him. 

 

Justin knew the main problem was that he still didn’t believe he was loved or even cared for. Brian knew what Justin was doing. Everyday, Justin would find himself more work than any one man can handle. He would work until three or four in the morning and come into the office at eight later that same morning. 

 

Brian was shocked when Justin fired his art team. Brian had charged into his office and demanded an explanation. Justin calmly showed him two boards. 

 

Both were really good. One was perfect; the other was not quite but still good nonetheless. He said it took his team of five people to do the second board in three days, while he did the other, alone, in twelve hours, and it was perfect. Five heads and five sets of hands are supposed to be better than one. He pays for perfection, and if he himself can do better, he will. 

 

Brian couldn’t argue with that. Only that Justin would have to do a lot more work then he should, and in less time. He said he didn’t mind, at least until he found replacements.

 

For a week, Justin did all the major artwork and they were all brilliant, but the exhaustion showed on the pale face and by the end of the week, Brian started to get worried. His worry however was uncalled for. None too soon, Justin hired five former art students and their work was excellent. Together, they did a better board, and Justin was satisfied.    

 

Three months passed and Justin now ran out of things to do. There wasn’t anything else lying on his desk. He has done everything he could possibly do. When he started doing other people’s work, that’s when Brian drew the line. 

 

“Come to Woody’s tonight.” It wasn’t a request.

 

“I still have-”

 

“ _Nothing_ to do,” Brian cut him off. “You’re procrastinating. The jig is up.”

 

“Listen, I just don’t feel up to meeting people yet. Lay off.” Justin didn’t bother to hide the pissy tone in his voice. 

 

“Fine, don’t meet people, but leave the fucking office.” Brian made sure Justin knew there was no backing out of this. “Do you shower here too?” Sarcasm is Brian’s best friend.

 

Justin ignored Brian’s last comment. “Where do you purpose I go?”

 

“Woody’s. You used to love it there.” Fuck. Bad example.

 

“No.” Brian was expecting that.

 

“Look, Liberty Avenue doesn’t have lots of good bars, Woody’s is the best there is. Just a drink or two, Jus. All work and no play makes Sunshine a dull boy.”

 

“Sunshine?” 

 

“It’s a nickname Debbie gave you, which you would know if you went to see the poor woman.”   

 

“Fine. _One_ drink.” Brian smiled. He gave Justin a small peck on the cheek and left him in the office with nothing to do but think.

 

***

 

That evening Justin got home; he prayed that Brian had forgotten about their deal earlier. 

 

No such luck. 

 

The man was dressed impeccably in tight 501’s and a black wifebeater under a gorgeous Boss leather jacket and was at his door at nine sharp. “Ready?”

 

Brian took a look at the blond. Washed out jeans, fitting tee and dark brown jacket. Delicious enough to eat. “For someone who didn’t want to go out, you sure don’t dress the part.” He smirked.

 

Justin learnt to familiarize himself to the butterflies he felt every time the older man did that. “Well, if I’m forced to do something, might as well look good doing it.” 

 

“Spoken like a true queer”

 

***

 

At Woody’s, 3 fags, 2 dykes and 2 straight women, were waiting patiently for the arrival of their Sunshine. 

 

Justin’s mother and sister wanted to see him on his own later on. Daphne who previously had been pissed at Brian for losing her best friend had squealed in delight when he called.  

 

Debbie was biting her faux nails and Vic was trying to soothe his nervous sister when the two men they were waiting for approached their table. 

 

It was quiet for a few seconds. Funny, seeing as that would never happen, considering they were in a popular bar. 

 

Daphne stood stock-still. This was not her Justin. This was some pod person. A fucking hot pod person. He didn’t even look the same.

 

 His eyes were hollow. Nothing. Not sadness, not joy, just blank. Lots of confusion and exhaustion. His hair, a lot longer, shaggy, not the preppy haircut she was used to since they met. His attire. Whoa. That about covers it. He used to wear this god-awful cargo pants and loose tee under a plaid shirt. Total geekazoid. Now, he looks like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine. Smoking hot. She was salivating for Christ sakes! A straight woman! 

 

“Jus? It’s me, Daphne.”

 

He didn’t recognize the beautiful African American woman but from her eyes, he could tell she was controlling herself from hugging him. He stepped forward and hugged her instead. “I don’t remember you, but I want to.” She cried.

 

“Jus, where have you been? I have so much to tell you. And what about you? I bet you wanna tell me stuff too.” She wiped the stray tears from her face. 

 

“Let’s catch up. Monday.” Justin meant it. He wanted to get to know the woman that evidently had a place in his heart, making it hard for him to keep his tears at bay. Just barely. She nodded and let him meet the rest.

Debbie held him in a bone-crushing embrace that felt all too warm to Justin. He didn’t want to leave the redhead’s arms. “Sunshine! You ever need a place to stay you come to my place, you hear?!? No more running off to New York! We missed you too much.” 

 

Justin didn’t have the heart to ask the woman who she was; he looked at Daphne with pleading eyes, hoping she could help fill in the blanks. 

 

“ _Debbie_ ,” She winked at Justin who sighed in relief. “Justin has a loft. Right under Brian’s.”

 

God. She _must_ be his best friend.

 

“Debbie. You work at the diner right?” Thank the stars he listened to Brian when the brunette was chattering about the family. “How bout next Friday _I_ cook for you dinner? Come to the loft.” Debbie’s eyes shone brightly.

 

“Hey there young man, it’s good to see you again. I’m Vic, Debbie’s brother.” Justin felt like there was almost a father figure in that haggard appearance. 

 

Justin hugged the man and invited him to dinner on Sunday too. 

 

Next was Emmett. Being the dramatic queen that he is, by the time Justin got to him, he was already crying buckets, with Ted patting him lightly on the back. 

 

This was a bit unnerving for Justin, hell even his _best friend_ didn’t cry. Then again, this is a gay man after all. Justin glanced nervously at Brian who had a smirk as big as Texas. Fucker. 

 

“Justin, forgive Emmett. He’s just happy to see you.” Ted consoled, catching his boss’ discomfort at the wet man hugging him. 

 

“Hey, Emmett. How bout we meet up? Tuesday?” He really didn’t want to, seeing how scary the flashy gay man was acting, but he didn’t want to cause a scene either. 

 

The wailing calmed to a quiet sob. “Ok.” 

 

“For god’s sake Em, got a hold of yourself and let him go.” A brunette woman chastised. Emmett released him and he instinctively jumped out of reach from the scary queen and the bull dyke.

 

A beautiful blonde woman grasped his hand with both of hers. “Justin, forgive Melanie. She’s a bit hormonal, being pregnant and all. I’m Lindsay. We met at the hospital when our son was born. You helped named him.” 

 

Justin’s reluctances to attend earlier vanished. He helped named a baby. He could almost remember him. Gus. “Gus,” he blurted. 

 

Again with the silence. Then broad grins. “You remember Gus?” Brian couldn’t help himself but ask. A very good sign.

 

“I think so,” Justin replied softly, blur baby cries in the background of his memories.

 

“Well, you promised to baby-sit him anytime, so we’re holding on to that promise.” Mel nudged Justin on the shoulder playfully. From her smile, he could tell they trusted him with their baby.

 

He smiled. For the first time in four years, he smiled his sunshine smile. Brian had forgotten how beautiful it was. “You do that,” 

 

Brian couldn’t see his best friend anywhere. It wasn’t like Michael to be late. Then before he could ask his mother, he hears it. 

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. The new Avengers came in and I just had to go through that-” Michael’s eyes went wide as saucers looking at the boy who he knew had stolen Brian’s heart as well as his credit card. 

 

“Michael, how are you?” Justin was surprise that he remembers a lot about Michael. How he’s a geek. How he loves comic book, especially Captain Astro. That’s weird considering he didn’t remember his own mother.

 

“Hey Boy wonder,”

 

“God, I always hated it when you called me that,”

 

“You remember Michael?” Brian didn’t want to be jealous, but he was. He was _so fucking jealous_. Why Michael? Why not _him_? Why couldn’t Justin remember the man he claimed to love with all his heart? 

 

“Yeah, it’s weird.”

 

“No, sweetie, it’s good. It’s jogging up your memory.” Debbie rubbed his hand.

 

“I guess.” Justin could feel a vibe from Brian. He didn’t know what it was, but judging from his eyes, it wasn’t good. “Michael, you can join Emmett and I on Tuesday, I want to get to know you guys. Again.”

 

“Sure,” Michael nodded absently, fleeting looks at Brian. He’s no fool. He is after all the man’s best friend. He knows Brian feels for the boy. Why he was so worried when they couldn’t find him. He knew Brian would be upset. 

 

“So honey, tell us about yourself. What’s going on in your life now? Do you have a boyfriend?” Lindsay thread carefully on the last subject. She could feel the glare coming from Brian, but this isn’t about him. It’s about Justin. 

 

Justin cleared his throat. He needed something to drink. “Erm, well, you guys know I’m partners with Brian at Kinnetic,” The confused stares subsided when Ted explained that they changed the name of the agency from ‘Kinney Advertising’ to ‘Kinnetic’ after Justin joined them. 

 

“I got a loft under Brian’s,”

 

“God, it’s like you’re back to stalking Brian again,” Daphne commented, chuckling.

 

Stunted by the new piece of information, Justin turned to Brian. “I used to stalk you?!”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Good to know I developed my good taste at a ripe age,” Justin winked. He didn’t want to be uncomfortable about the past, because that’s all it was. The past. The past doesn’t affect the present. God, he hoped not.

 

“What about the boyfriend front? Got any prospects?” Emmett leans in to hear better.

 

“I dunno,”

 

“What you mean you dunno? You need me to give you a manual?” Debbie smacked her gum.

 

“Well, he wants to do the whole dating thing, but we’re not even in the same sate anymore,”

 

“How romantic! Two lovers, with only distance between them! It’s like a Hollywood movie!” Emmett claps.

 

“Distance is not the only thing between us. I mean, he’s been my friend for so long, I don’t know how I’m gonna get passed that.”

 

“You don’t, you shouldn’t fuck your friends. What if it doesn’t work out?” Brian put in his two cents. 

 

“SO who is it?” 

 

“His name is Sam.”

 

“Sam, as in your old boss, as in Samuel McKay? That Sam?” Brian knew there was something he didn’t like about that fuck. Hell, who was he kidding, the guy’s fucking prince charming. 

 

“Yeah. Before I left, he told me if we could see each other.”

 

“What’d you tell him?” Brian's heart was beating a mile a minute and he didn’t even have to move.

 

“I told him, ‘sure’. I mean what do I have to lose? Not like I’ve been seeing anyone for the last four years. And he’s really sweet.” It was starting to sound more like a pity relationship, and for that Brian rejoiced. 

 

For the rest of the night, Justin avoided the talk of ‘boyfriend’ and everything went quite well actually. He even enjoyed himself. They talked about what he did while he lived New York and the work he did.

 

***

 

Brian drove him home since they had gone with the older man’s car. Brian even walked him to his door. Before going in, Justin swore Brian was going to lean in to kiss him goodnight, and what was worse; he almost leaned in to do the same. 

 

Thankfully, he caught himself before he did anything stupid. “Goodnight Brian. I’m glad you made me come.” 

 

“Well Justin, if you give me the chance, I’d love to make you _come_ again,” _Walked right into that one, didn’t you_. Justin blushed as he caught the double meaning of the smooth operator. 

 

Brian took pity upon his ex lover. “Another time perhaps?” He didn’t wait for a reply, simply bent down, peck the rose-colored cheek, and left for the stairs to his own loft.

 

Justin snapped out of his daze when he heard the door of the loft above his, close. He went inside his own home, and marched straight to the bathroom. A cold shower is in order.


End file.
